Wickerbottom quotes
This page lists Wickerbottom's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wickerbottom' Tools *Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." *Luxury Axe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this chops." *Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" *Regal Shovel- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this digs." *Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." *Opulent Pickaxe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this mines." *Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." *Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." *Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." *Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." *Hammer- "A worker's tool." *Pitchfork- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Campfire (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Torch- "An improvised handheld light." *Torch (run out)- "I need another light." *Miner Hat- "This would make a great reading light." *Miner Hat (run out)- "I need another light." *Pumpkin Lantern- "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime." *Lantern- "A refuelable light source." Survival *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- "A face only necessity could love." *Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." *Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." *Fishing Rod- "I've read all about fishing, this should be a snap." *Straw Roll- "I'm not sleeping on the ground." *Tent- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." *Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." *Honey Poultice- "Medicinal dressings." *Healing Salve- "A natural disinfectant." *Heat Stone- "It matches the ambient temperature." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's temperature is below freezing." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It is retaining thermal energy." *Heat Stone (hot)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" *Umbrella- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." *Compass- Depends on location. Food *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "A small cultivated patch of ground." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." *Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." *Drying Rack- "Meats can be dehydrated." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Dehydration is a slow process." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The process has completed." Science *Science Machine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." *Alchemy Engine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." *Winterometer- "Measure before you act." *Rainometer- "Measure before you act." *Lightning Rod- "Highly conductive!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Radiant electrical energy." *Gunpowder- "Knowledge is power!" Fight *Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." *Ham Bat- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources." *Boomerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." *Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." *Blow Dart- "Improvised missile device." *Sleep Dart- "Improvised tranquilizer device." *Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." *Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." *Logsuit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." *Marblesuit- "An interesting choice of materials." *Football Helmet- "Protective gear for full-contact endeavors." *Bee Mine- "A dangerous mine filled with Antophila." *Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." *Shelmet- "It provides protection." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "It is quite capacious." Structures *Bee Box- "A crude apiary." *Bee Box (with no honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." *Bee Box (some honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." *Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" *Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "That was quite rude." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I wonder what they do in there." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales." *Hay Wall (placed)- "I don't trust that wall." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure." *Chest- "A storage chest." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "A navigational aid." Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards" *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- ""Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Turfs (surface)- "A chunk of ground." *Turfs (cave)- "The ground. You step on it." Refine *Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." *Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." *Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." *Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." *Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." *Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." Magic *Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." *Prestihatitator- "I think the hat collects energy from the air." *Shadow Manipulator- "Perhaps I have gone too far." *Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." *Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." *Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." *Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." *One-man Band- "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor." *Bat Bat- "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." *Chilled Amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches." *Nightmare Amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something." *Life Giving Amulet- "It's a relic from another time." *Fire Staff- "Some kind of fire-throwing contraption." *Ice Staff- "I believe it works via condensation." *Telelocator Staff- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." *Telelocator Focus- "It looks to be ready." Dress *Sewing Kit- "A simple implement for domestic tasks." *Rabbit Earmuff- "Poor Leporidae. At least my ears will be warm." *Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." *Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hidious." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds." *Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." *Top Hat- "How bourgeois." *Dapper Vest- "This vest screams 'stylish, but well-read.'." *Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush hat- "Camouflage." *Garland- "How celebratory." *Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion(min)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." *Thulecite Medallion(rising low)- "There are low, but increasing levels of vapours containing ectoplasmic residue." *Thulecite Medallion(rising high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." *Thulecite Medallion(max)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their peak." *Thulecite Medallion(receding high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." *Thulecite Medallion(receding low)- "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "The gem fades with each use." *Magiluminescence- "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." *Construction Amulet- "I don't know what that is." *The Lazy Explorer- "Handy over small distances." *Star Caller's Staff- "Luckily the star is a manageable size." *Pick/Axe- "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." *Thulecite Suit- "A hardy Thulecite armor." *Thulecite Crown- "A bit gaudy for my tastes, but it seems useful." *Thulecite Club- "I could hit things with this." Books *Birds of the World- "The expurgated version, but it has my favorite: Megascops kennicottii." *Applied Horticulture- "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants." *Sleepytime Stories- "Warm milk in book form." *The End is Nigh!- "What could possibly go wrong?" *On Tentacles- "Hard to put this one down. It's gripping, frankly." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." *Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." *Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." *Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." *Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." *Log (burning)- *Living Log- "This log is special." *Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." *Pinecone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." *Baby Evergreen- "A young Conifer." *Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." *Marble Tree- "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." *Totally Normal Tree- "Animal or vegetable?" *Sapling- "It's a small tree." *Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." *Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" *Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Twigs- "Some small twigs." *Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks." *Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." (generic) *Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" *Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." *Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." *Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." *Berry Bush (buning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." *Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." *Reeds (burning)- "Combustion!" *Cut Reeds- "Some rush cuttings." *Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." *Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." *Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." *Spiky Bush- "A cluster of brambles." *Spiky Bush (picked)- "Picking brambles is dangerous." *Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." *Petals- "I've made some potpourri." *Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." *Dark Petals- "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It is a fungus." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It is dormant this time of day." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Red usually indicates poison." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." *Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." *Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." *Hound Mound- "Those bones are foreboding." *Bone- *Touch Stone- "There is something unnatural about that stone." *Harp Statue- "A simple statue." *Marble Pillar- "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." *Marble- "A statuesque rock." *Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." *Merm Head- "It's uncertain whether it's rotting or fermenting." *Pig Head- "It's a head on a stick." *Pig Torch- "I wonder how it's fueled." *Basalt Boulder- "Material of great density!" *Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." *Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." *Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." *Nitre- "Also known as salpeter." *Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "A burial mound." *Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" *Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading away." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." *Animal Tracks (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." *Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." *Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." *Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." *Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." *Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." *Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." *Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." *Wormhole (exited)- "A detailed lesson in biology." *Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." *Skeleton- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." *Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." *Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." *Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." *Walrus Camp- "Some kind of temporary habitation." *Walrus Camp (Summer)- Nature - Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "The placement of that rock looks intentional." *Sinkhole- "The subterranean world awaits." *Rope to Surface- "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." *Mushtree- "A tree with a fungal parasite." *Red Mushtree- "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." *Green Mushtree- "My word! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." *Light Flower- "You could read by that light." *Light Bulb- "Is this animal or vegetable?" *Stalagmite- "A strange rock formation." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Another stalagmite." *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- "A gastropod pod." *Rabbit Hutch- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." *Fern- "A lovely ornamental plant." *Foilage- "These may have some nutritional value." *Cave Banana Tree- "The seeds must have fallen down a sinkhole." Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A monument to some long dead god." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A monument to some long dead god." *Broken Clockworks- "Clockwork junk." *Relic- "A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the ravages of time." *Cave Lichen- "A symbiot! A fungus and phycobionitc bacteria." *Ornate Chest- "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." *Large Ornate Chest- "That chest is absolutely marvellous." *Nightmare Light- "The ancients seem to have used nightmare fuel to power everything." *Thulecite- "This seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." *Thulecite Wall- "A very secure wall." *Thulecite Wall(item)- "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." *Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." *Clockwork Castle- "A clockwork castle." *Damaged Bishop- "Such exhileratingly complex technology." *Damaged Rook- "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Did you hear that?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" *Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." *Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." *Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." *Hound's Tooth- "It's made of calcium and brimstone." *Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." *Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." *Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." *Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." *Spider Gland- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." *Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." *Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." *Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." *Merm- "A piscean biped!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Hmmm, reproductive organs." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "There's more of it below than above!" or "There's no end of them!" *Baby Tentacle- "A tiny horror waiting in the mud." *Pig Guard- "One of the warrior caste." *Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." *Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." *MacTusk- "Odobenus rosmarus gaelic variety." *WeeTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." *Walrus Tusk- "This would be useful for scrimshaw." *Tam o' Shanter- "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" *Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." *Mosquito (picked up)- "It is securely stored." *Cave Spider- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." *Spitter- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." *Batilisk- "A flying mammal." *Snurtle- "A rare variant of gastropod." *Slurtle- "A mineral-devouring gastropod." *Slurtle Slime- "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of the broken." *Lureplant- "An invasive plant species." *Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can move the plant as I wish." *Eye Plant- "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." *Slurper- "A classic example of symbiosis." *Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, this species of arachnid has adapted to live on the cave ceiling." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm attack!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Reminds me of the Anglerfish." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "It would be best to stay away from that." Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." *Beefalo (following)- "It appears to be following me." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." *Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Look at its widdle face! (ahem!)" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" *Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." *Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." *Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." *Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." *Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "A sentient lagomorph." *Beardlord- "A sentient lagomorph." *Bunny Puff- "They use their tails to balance." *Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." *Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." *Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea." *Winter Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage." *Rock Lobster- "Their carapace is made of rocks." *Pengull- "What a classy bird." *Splumonkey- "They produce quite an odor." Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." *Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." *Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." *Gobbler- "Nasty Meleagris, stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "A motile storage chest." *Rabbit- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." *Rabbit (held)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." *Beardling- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." *Beardling (held)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." *Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." *Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." *Mandrake (following)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." *Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Mandragora officinarum, cooked in the name of discovery." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oof, that's one way to get some rest, I suppose." Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Soon the cycle will begin again." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "What a tremendous Magnus Avis egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." *Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." *Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." *Smallish Tallbird- "An adolescent avian." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Settle down this instant." Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." *Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive mind." *Spider Hat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." *Deerclops- "Laurasiatheria!" *Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." *Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." *Wes (trapped)- "Poor sod is being held here by those statues." *Abigail- "Aw, she has a cute little bow." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "It is unfertilized." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "If only I had some toast." *Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." *Monster Jerky- "Salty yet satisfying." *Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." *Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Leafy Meat- "The plant produced a meaty substance." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "I feel better about eating this now." *Jerky- "Salty yet satisfying." *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Some kind of whitefish, I believe." *Cooked Fish- "Beautifully grilled." *Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." *Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Small Jerky- "High sodium content." *Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A specimen of leather and fur." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." *Frog Legs- "They're still twitching a bit." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Not unlike a chicken wing." *Batilisk Wing- "Technically edible." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Technically edible." *Deerclops Eyeball- "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment." *Guardian's Horn- Food - Fruits *Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." *Roasted Berries- "Roasted Ardisia crenata, just in case." *Cave Banana- "All of them are genetically identical." *Cooked Banana- "Somewhat better." *Dragon Fruit- "Hylocereus undatus, or pitahaya blanca." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Pleasantly prepared pitahaya blanca." *Durian- "Aha, the Durio zibethinus. It really does reek." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Cooking this certainly did not improve its odour." *Pomegranate- "Punica granatum. Watery, sweet and a bit sour." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Punica granatum is so nice when it's warmed up." Food - Vegetables *Corn- "Zea mays, a great staple food." *Popcorn- "Popped corn!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Daucus carota is a root vegetable." *Carrot (picked)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." *Roasted Carrot- "Daucus carota, roasted to perfection." *Pumpkin- "Cucurbita pepo." *Hot Pumpkin- "Cooked Cucurbita pepo. Gooey and delicious." *Eggplant- "A nightshade, specifically Solanum melongena." *Braised Eggplant- "I present: Braised Solanum melongena." *Red Cap- "Red usually indicates poison." *Cooked Red Cap- "Chemistry has happened." *Green Cap- "I believe this one is just food." *Cooked Green Cap- "Chemistry has happened." *Blue Cap- "This seems to have medicinal properties." *Cooked Blue Cap- "Chemistry has happened." *Glow Berry- "It's softer than I would've thought." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" *Fishsticks- "Give me some tartar sauce and I'm in heaven." *Fish Tacos- "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish." *Fist Full of Jam- "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well." *Froggle Bunwich- "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go!" *Fruit Medley- "What a nice selection of fruit!" *Kabobs- "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" *Mandrake Soup- "I cooked it myself!" *Meatballs- "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this." *Meaty Stew- "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" *Monster Lasagna- "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this." *Pierogi- "A wonderfully bland dumpling." *Powdercake- "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." *Pumpkin Cookies- "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" *Ratatouille- "Nicoise, so nutritious!" *Stuffed Eggplant- "I've cooked this auburgine and packed it with other comestibles." *Taffy- "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times." *Turkey Dinner- "What a nice roast." *Unagi- "A common way to prepare an eel." *Waffles- "Salutations, waffles." *Wet Goop- "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all." Food - Other *Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." *Roasted Seeds- "A toasted embryonic plant treat!" *Carrot Seeds- "Seed of Daucus carota." *Corn Seeds- "These maize seeds will grow in many climates." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "A seed for the magnificently mild Hylocereus undatus." *Durian Seeds- "Even the seeds of the Durio zibethinus smell a bit." *Eggplant Seeds- "Seed of aubergine." *Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." *Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." *Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" *Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." *Rotten Egg- "How unappetizing." Misc Items *Blueprint- "A detailed technical drawing." *Gears- "Various wheels and cogs." *Ash- "Some non-aqueous residue remaining after the fire." *Eyebone Ash- "The eyebone seems to have been burned entirely." *Thing Ash- "This used to be something, now it's just a pile of ash." *Red Gem- "It is warm." *Blue Gem- "It is cold." *Yellow Gem- "Perhaps it is similar to Citrine." *Orange Gem- "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." *Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." *Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." *Guano- "More metabolic byproduct." *Melty Marbles- "What a lovely set of bottle washers! Too bad they're all melted." *Fake Kazoo- "A fake membranophone." *Gord's Knot- "Oh, I just love the bard." *Gnome- "What a positively, delightfully odd little fellow." *Tiny Rocketship- "This spacecraft looks to have inadequate thermal controls." *Frazzled Wires- "A tangled mess of wires, not much good for anything." *Ball and Cup- "I'd rather use my hands to read a book." *Hardened Rubber Bung- "It reminds me of my bath tub. I could use a long soak." *Mismatched Buttons- "Hmm, don't think I'm missing any buttons at the moment." *Second-hand Dentures- "Don't need these yet: I've still got a few teeth left." *Lying Robot- "Ah, it's a scale replica of that mischevious robot." *Dessicated Tentacle- "A muscular hydrostat that's been sat near something hygroscopic." Adventure Mode *Failed- "We must learn from our failures." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- "That violates some pretty fundamental physical laws." *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- "How magical!" *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "A crude attempt at tricking me." *Maxwell's Toothtrap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." *Nightmare Throne- "What an intimidating chair." *Other character on Nightmare Throne (male) - "Poor boy." *Other character on Nightmare Throne (female)- "Poor girl." 'Announcements' *Generic- "I don't know what that is." *Freedom- "Freedom! I'll find a good book and tuck in." *Freezing- "The ambient temperature is cold." *Battlecry- "Combat!" *Battlecry (on prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- *Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "Stinging nasties!" *Dusk- "Night will be here soon." *Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." *Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." *Failed to to something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." *Hounds are coming- "Something is approaching." *Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." *Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "Librarian needs food." *Earthquake- "A tremor! Magnitude at least a 7 on the Richter scale." Trivia *Wickerbottoms examination quote for the Tam o' Shanter is a reference to the Scottish folk song, Auld Lang Syne. Category:Character Quotes